User talk:Dantman
Hello. I've given AnimeBotSys a bot flag. Angela talk 15:36, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I just stumbled across this Wikia..I never knew there was an InuYasha wiki. (you may know me from irc) but I am a rather big fan of the series, having watched it for about 6 years. Nice job :) Reply1 Ah, ok. ^_^ That would be great. Whopper 20:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) (I can see the articles on the wiki are at least 2 year old copies of the articles on Wikipedia :P). Yeah I'd like to adopt the wiki Kaihedgie 01:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks dood. I won't let ya down :3 Kaihedgie 03:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) info boxes on characters Hey Dantman, me from Naruto wiki i was wondering, do u want me to help with anything: like: info boxes or anything like that? --Hamachi1993 18:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 PS: Reply on MY TALK this wikia Improvement Drive Hi, Dantman. I was wondering if we could start an improvement drive for this wiki. I believe it has potential and I bet there are a lot of editors of the other anime/manga wikis that are also fans of InuYasha (Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, etc.). Also, could you take a look at the episode articles that I've been creating to see of I copied them from Wikipedia correctly? Thanks and Regards, DragonBallZ 18:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Do you think you could create a template for the episode navigation? I would do it but I'm not too good with templates. Maybe something like ? DragonBallZ 00:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll get to changing the rest of the episode articles to use the EpisodeNav template. (whenever I get some time, that is :) ). Regards, DragonBallZ 13:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Short articles Hello, I was about to create episode 98 with a short summary, when I saw you deleted it for that reason a while back. How long should a summary be to pass ? I've just created some articles, some as short as The Snow from Seven Years Past or Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow, merely to keep track of the episodes necessary to follow the overarching plot amongst the rest of them, but I wouldn't want to waste both our times if they are to be deleted. Regards, 20:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm familiar with the argument, but... the episodes ? This wiki is four and a half years old, and still missing over half the episodes of the anime ? It's not as if these were secondary articles. I wouldn't have thought you had the means to be so picky about your contributors : more articles generate more traffic to this site, which can generate more contributions, which can improve the wiki faster. The argument of "to small to be a stub", I reckon is right for something as big as Wikipedia, say, which has already exceeded what I think of as the critical size to maintain itself, but here, I'm not convinced. A red link can't attract any attention if there isn't anyone in the first place. A short, but truthful summary seemed also better than a plain wrong summary, like I found here, for example. But, well. It's your wiki, you do as you want. 07:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Inuyasha The Final Act Hello, I'll leave it to you to decide whether the final name of the article should be Inuyasha The Final Act (as I think would be best) or Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen or any other variant, but it can't stay with such a typo as Inuyahsa Kanketsu-hen (s and h in Inuyasha swapped). Would you be so kind as to rename the article ? Thank you ever so much, Regards, 20:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I've "merged" what there was to merge (such as it was : all two short sentences of the article InuYasha:The Final Act). I really think merging the history for it would be a waste of time, but it's your time, so feel free. Oh, and I really don't see how to edit the episode list on Anime ('cause I think it would be best to have all episodes on the same page), so can I ask you to do it ? Templates are just such a headache. :Regards, 17:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, InuYasha has been airing on Adult Swim since 2008. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like InuYasha. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about InuYasha on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your InuYasha wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore InuYasha in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time, --Spencerz 16:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC)